A New Reality
by Elizabeth Perry
Summary: Crossover GA&GH. When the two women who are been put on the backburner as far as quality writing get together, hilarity ensues and their victims are left hoping for mercy! Addison&Alexis and couples Addek&Sexis, MeredithCarly lovers beware!
1. Chapter 1

Title: A New Reality

Rating: PG-13 Harsh Language and Adult Themes

Summary: Crossover with GH. When the two women who are been put on the backburner as far as quality writing get together, hilarity ensues and their victims are left hoping for mercy!

**Part I**

* * *

"I'll have another one Joe." 

The lady beside Addison looked up in shock as she turned to her and said, "Oh, that's your name. Thanks, Joe I'll have another one as well."

Joe looked back and forth between the two women with a sigh and said, "You two have pretty much the same story, maybe you should hook up."

Addison squinted her eyes at the bartender and then turned to the woman in question and shook her head, "Joe, I told you I'm not gay. Just because you are happily with your boyfriend doesn't mean you should try to set everybody up."

The lady snorted beside her and said, "Don't worry I wasn't looking for an invite, just taking a moment away to drink myself into oblivion with the craziness that has become my life lately."

Addison nodded as she sipped the beer that had been sat down in front of her and said, "I can attest to that one."

The lady nodded as she drank from her drink and then stared at Addison for a moment, whether trying to comprehend if she was for real or if she was okay to speak to. After going through her list of reasons not to, it appeared that she arrived at the fact that she needed a listening ear and the woman sitting beside her could provide her with that courtesy.

She stuck out her hand as way of greeting and said, "Alexis Davis."

Addison looked up at the woman and smiled softly and said, "Addison Montgomery, nice to meet you."

Alexis shook her hand with a flourish as they went back to their drinks. They had been drinking companionably in silence for a couple of minutes when Alexis turned to her in question and said, "Do you every feel that you have really sucky writers running your life?"

Addison gasped and said, "Oh my god, I think I just met a friend."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Addison stepped back as she let the woman that she had instantly struck a kinship with walked into her hotel room. She closed the door as she sat down and said, "This is my home now."

Alexis surveyed the room, "Nice, when I first moved to Port Charles I had a hotel room. It almost made it seem transitory like I wasn't staying but I wasn't leaving either."

Addison nodded, "You know then, the price of living out of a hotel room."

Alexis sat on the edge of the couch and said, "I know but sometimes you can forgo the price of economics when it comes to comfort, but I'm a great lawyer so if you think that they are trying to….."

Addison shrugged and said, "I don't care, they can swindle me, I don't know if I even want to be in Seattle anymore. Your life story first though, what brings you to Seattle?"

Alexis reached for her purse, "A new cancer treatment. I was diagnosed with lung cancer, Stage II and I'm hoping the doctors at Seattle Grace can help me but I'm also hoping that I can get some peace and quiet on this trip. I have been through a lot lately."

Addison took the paper from her new friend's hand as she slipped into doctor mode and reviewed the chart in front of her, "This is pretty good, considering your initial diagnosis. You should be back on your feet in no time and ready to go back to Port Charles and face your demons."

Alexis snorted as she reached for her drink and sipped it before speaking, "My daughter, who I gave up as teen came back into my life recently. She slept with my husband in our home, on the living room floor the night I found out I had cancer."

Addison flinched as she looked at the woman who was suddenly becoming more like a fellow soul mate in terms of feelings as she spoke, "I cheated on my husband when we were married, I cheated on him with his best friend. I came to Seattle to either get a divorce or try again, we tried again and I thought we were doing well until he screwed an intern fifteen years his junior at the night of our prom just when I thought we were getting back on track."

Alexis scowled, "What the hell is it with these writers Addison? I mean come on, you and I are obviously attractive women."

Addison piped in and nodded, "Wildly attractive if I do say so myself."

Alexis nodded, "Wildly attractive but it feels like these writers just have an intense hatred for anything us. I was in love with a man that I thought was my soul mate, it was a match made out of heaven or hell depends on how you look at it, I was the lawyer and he was the mobster, we were best friends."

Addison listened intently as Alexis spoke matter-of-factly about her relationship, "His ex-wife was a scrawny, blonde hoe type of a woman that for some reason he couldn't let go of but here I was without my own set of emotional baggage and I thought I had finally found the one to help me shoulder it but he left me."

Addison swiped her eyes and said, "My ex-husband has a blonde hoe type as well, she broke a guy's penis."

Alexis looked up and said, "She sounds look she would be good friends with Carly. She sleeps with whoever pays her way for the moment and whoever that is, is who she decides will be the father of her children that week. It's self-destructive; it's madness but for some reason everyone worships at her feet."

Addison sighed, "Meredith is this insanely emotionally broken child stuck in a twenty-five year old's body. She's never had a serious relationship, with the exception of a few she's pretty much screwed the whole hospital but my ex-husband can't pee unless he knows she's around."

Alexis reached out and patted Addison on the shoulder, "What are we going to do Addison? We can't keep going on like this; these writers if they even do exist are screwing with us. We can't get a decent man, a decent bit of happiness, all we get is continually screwed and I for one am tired of it."

Alexis stood up even as the room began to sway and immediately sat down and put her face in her hands and started groaning. Addison looked at her new friend and said, "I wish I knew Alexis, I wish I knew. At least then, I would know what to expect but each day I wake up it's with new expectations and new hopes to get dashed."

Alexis looked up at her and said, "Do you still love your ass of an ex-husband?"

Addison rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked over to the wet bar to prepare another round of drinks for her and her friend and as she sat down she passed the drink to Alexis and said, "I will always love Derek Shepherd but he doesn't want me."

Alexis nodded as she sipped from the drink and Addison posed her the same question, "Do you still love the mobster that can't get his mind off Barbie Girl that needs birth control?"

Alexis snorted in laughter, "Yea, I guess I do."

Addison nodded, "Yea, me too."

Alexis closed her eyes and spoke, "If you had an option for one day, to write your own story what would it be? Would it be you and Derek together again or would it be something else?"

Addison leaned against her couch as she pondered the question that had just been posed and said, "One day? For one day to be back in Derek's arms? I don't think that's what I would write, I think I would write a day where I felt loved, a day where the demons that chase me hourly quiet down and I'm able to walk into a room with my head held high. A day where even though I don't have Derek by my side, I know that he loved me and I loved him, because as it stands…."

Addison let her voice trail off and Alexis picked up on the silence and spoke, "If I had a day that I wrote myself it would be one where all of the people who have mistreated me, disrespected me and abused me asked me forgiveness and I could say no. I know it's not very humble of me but in Port Charles, I'm the scapegoat for everything. I lose my sister and it's my fault, the mobster gets full custody of my daughter and it's because I don't know how to act. I just want one day where I could damn them all to hell and watch because as it stands….."

Alexis let her voice die down as she realized that in both of their cases, as it stood they were not happy.

Addison looked over at Alexis and said, "It's pretty late and I have a lot of appointments in the morning."

Alexis waved her paper, "I'm supposed to be meeting someone at your hospital in a couple hours to discuss options."

Addison smiled and said, "Don't worry you'll be in good hands."

Alexis shrugged and said, "You know you remind me of my sister, Kristina. She died but she had your same red hair and the biggest smile on her face that let the world know that you were talking to a genuinely nice person. I hope you always have that smile."

Addison blushed under the face of the compliment as she returned one to Alexis, "I'm glad we met today Alexis. It's rare that I open up and tell someone my life story without prompting but you made it easy, I feel a kinship with you and I don't know if its from the screwed up writers that are pursuing us or what but thank you."

Alexis nodded as she reached across the table and held out her hand to Addison who gripped onto it tightly as she helped her up and the ladies fell into a friendly hug. Alexis pulled back and reached for her purse, "I better call a cab before I forget where I'm staying."

Addison laughed, "You're welcome to stay here but I can't promise the couch is comfortable enough."

Alexis looked at the couch and said, "You know it would be nice to spend one night with a person who isn't shooting daggers at me or reprimanding me for my thoughts, feelings or actions."

Addison smiled as she motioned to the couch, "And I wouldn't mind having a friend here who isn't rubbing my mistakes in my face and telling me that I should've never gotten in the way of true love that stemmed from a one-night stand at a bar."

Alexis plopped back down and reached for the alcohol, "So tell me about this intern?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Three bottles of alcohol, three boxes of Kleenex and one box of cold pizza later and Addison and Alexis had officially named themselves blood sisters. For better or for worse they would be friends to the end. It was odd for either one of the women who were normally so self-contained to open up and allow another person into their inner feelings or thoughts but it was as necessary as the air they breathed to unload all of the disappointment that was currently at the center point of their lives.

Addison groaned as she looked at Alexis from across the couch. She was lying with her arm thrown across her face to block the sun that was peeking in through the blinds. Addison stood up and shook Alexis on the arm softly and said, "Wake up Lexie, it's almost time to go."

During the night, Addison had given Alexis permission to call her Addie and Alexis had granted permission to Addison to call her Lexie, it made the women feel even closer as they let down their guard with each other. Alexis opened an eye and said, "Am I dead yet?"

Addison laughed and said, "No you're not but you are going to feel like it in a couple of minutes, come on I'll drive you to the hospital."

Alexis looked at her as she struggled to sit up and said, "Hey, I didn't become friends with you for nothing the lawyers are always looking for an advantage. Why don't you whip us up a Montgomery hangover special so we can both arrive at Seattle Grace looking semi-normal?"

Addison looked towards the wet bar and said, "My supplies are greatly limited here but I've got an idea, you get ready and I'll treat you to breakfast. It will help counteract all that alcohol that currently inhabits your organs."

Alexis shrugged and said, "I'm game."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Breakfast flew by as the two women fell into conversation easily as they chatted about anything and everything under the sun. Addison had never felt better so it was no surprise that she walked in arm and arm with Alexis into Seattle Grace.

They stopped at the front desk and were instantly met with Mark Sloan, "Addison, really if you wanted help to abstain from sex you didn't have to change teams' mid-swing."

Alexis raised an eyebrow and graced Mark with her best Cassadine face and said, "Is this the infamous Manwhore Addie?"

Addison giggled besides her new friend and nodded, "Manwhore meet Alexis, Alexis meet Manwhore."

Alexis looked him up and down and walked a circle around him before stopping in front of his face noticing that was suddenly twitching with nervous energy, "Addison, is this the best Seattle has to offer? He's cute but he's not worthy of being named McSteamy."

Addison shrugged, "I told you slim pickings are here Lexie."

Alexis leaned back and looped her arm through Addison's and said, "We'll have to fix that when you come to Port Charles. Manwhore, it's been nice but next time I'm hoping that you can clean up yourself a bit and try to look presentable. It's really a bad recommendation on this hospital and city if they are toting that you are the best they have to offer."

As Addison and Alexis walked away and fell into giggles, Mark stood stunned from behind him even as Miranda came up and spoke his name loudly. It wasn't until she slapped him on the arm that he looked at her but even then it was only to stare after the two women in disbelief.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Dr. Montgomery? Dr. Shepherd has been looking for you about a consult on a pregnant woman; he's been frantically searching….."

Addison opened her mouth to speak when Alexis piped up from behind her, "Dr. Grey is it? I'm sure you feel the need to interrupt what is obviously two colleagues in the middle of a conversation but I will have you know that it's not allowed here. I may just be starting today as legal counsel for this hospital but when I'm in the middle of a consultation with an attending you do not interrupt….Is that clear?"

Meredith looked at the woman who dared to talk to her in such tones as Alexis snapped her fingers and said, "Barbie are you hearing me? I gave you an order, next time Dr. Shepherd or any of the other attendings need Dr. Montgomery and she's disposed at the moment you will tell them to wait is that clear?"

Meredith bit her lip as she nodded and ran off, obviously to tell Derek the occurrence while Addison looked back at her in shock, "Why did you do that?"

Alexis leaned back as she poked at her fruit bowl and said, "If for once, you got to take down a peg the people that wreaked havoc on your life would you do it?"

Addison nodded as she sipped at her coffee, "In a heartbeat, but that would never happen here."

Alexis nodded, "It just did. I'll do to Seattle what they have done to you and you one day will come to Port Charles and return the favor."

Addison shrugged and said, "You're being pretty bold, I'm not sure if I can do it."

Alexis rolled her eyes as she patted her on the hand and said, "Of course you can do it. Just pretend like you're playing a role and you can finally be the best bitch that there is and give everyone hell that's ever given you hell. Besides, I'm sure they don't call you Satan for nothing."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Addison, who the hell was that woman that spoke so rudely to…."

"To your play doll Barbie? That would be me Dr. Shepherd; I'm legal counsel for Dr. Montgomery, Alexis Davis. She's been telling me the type of duress that she's had to endure since moving to Seattle and while she claims that she doesn't need restitution, I'm thinking of seeking damages in the low millions."

Derek's eyes popped out as Addison struggled to keep a straight face, "Mil..millions? Addison, you can't be serious, you cheated on me….."

Addison opened her mouth but Alexis placed a hand on her shoulder, "I believe the facts were stated that my client did cheat on you but she also picked up her practice, her life to move her to give your marriage another try while you systematically refused to end your affair with Barbie…I'm sorry I mean Meredith, she just really looks like one of those airhead dolls, the ones we used to play with as girls remember Addie?"

Addison bit her lip to keep the laughter from bursting forth as Alexis continued to ramble on, "As I was saying Dr. Shepherd, your little brain-dead blonde intern has caused my client stress not to mention your lack of morals, ethics and let's just face it bad taste. You dropped the equivalent of Filet Mignon for a Big Mac meal and you didn't even get it super sized. It doesn't speak well of you. Addison, speaking of he's not the one doing my surgery is he because from his choices, I'm not sure if he's capable to choose a tie much less a scalpel."

Addison shook her head quickly as she tried to focus anywhere but on the conversation that she knew had her ex-husband seething inside, "Look Ms. Davis I'm sure that Addison has told you her side of the events but did she also mention that I fell in love with Meredith and that she's the love of my life."

Addison flinched back and Alexis decided she couldn't hold back any longer, "Yes she told me of the great love affair that exists between you and Meredith. The love story that started as a one night stand at Joe's and then transformed into so much more that words can't even begin to explain it. It's been compared to Hugh Grant's night with that hooker, what was her name, the one that got him national coverage? Look, I just fault your taste and your dignity or lack thereof but I'm sure you'll pay for that all on your own if its not with our case but when you do pay please don't come looking for my client in hopes of refuge because you've hurt her one too many times and the last thing she deserves is to catch an STD from that walking prostitute you call a girlfriend."

Derek opened his mouth to retort a comeback but found he was left breathless as he left the room. Addison felt apart in giggles as she looked at Alexis and said, "How did you learn to ramble like that?"

Alexis felt started wiping the tears from her eyes as she reminisced over the parting shots that she had given to her friend's ex-husband and said, "One day, I'll tell you about Helena. But, that requires more alcohol and possibly Xanax."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Addie, what is this I hear about a new friend of yours who's turning Seattle Grace upside down? I've had Sloan, Shepherd and Grey all come in to complain about the woman whose side you've been beside the majority of the day. They complain that she's rude, argumentative and just plain mean."

Addison smiled as she thought of how her friend had taken on all of her enemies today and she sat back with a smile as the door opened and Alexis appeared.

She approached Richard with a smile and held out her hand, "Richard Webber, Alexis Davis it's a pleasure to meet you."

Richard stared at her warily as he shook her hand and then motioned for her to take the chair next to Addison and said, "Ms. Davis, I hear you've been shaking up a couple of my interns and attendings today."

Alexis smiled and said, "Nothing you wouldn't have done if you knew what Addison was forced to deal with. You've got a winner on your hands Webber, don't let your misguided sense of loyalty blind you to how mean, petty and vicious those people can be. Sloan constantly sends sexual harassment statements Addison's way. Statements that she is forced to deal with on a daily basis with no signs of help from her superiors not to mention, her ex-husband Shepherd. He has caused Addison so much duress in the last nine months that I'm amazed that she's able to enter this establishment without slapping the hell out of him, the man cheated on her with an intern at the prom. He had sexual relations in the middle of your hospital and then put the offensive underwear from his partner in his tuxedo pocket. Fortunately for Addison, the dry cleaners had already washed these items otherwise who knows what type of STD she could've been exposed to. Not to mention Grey, who I'm sure one day will flourish into a bright surgeon but for the time being is only capable of bang an errand girl at best and at most a candy stripper and not for candy if you get my meaning."

Addison closed her eyes, she was sure she was about to get fired. Richard was going to cancel her contract and send her packing. She didn't expect to hear laughter; she opened an eye to see Richard's shoulders shaking in mirth. He smiled at Alexis charmingly and said, "I'm glad Addison has someone she can count on. It's been a pleasure to meet you Alexis and I hope you'll visit Seattle again soon."

Alexis flashed him her dimples as she acknowledged the invitation and stood up and said, "Addison, you coming?"

Addison nodded as she gave Richard a quick hug as he called out, "Alexis, maybe the next time you are in Seattle, we can have dinner."

Addison looked back at her friend hoping, that she would accept. She had been worried about Richard ever since his breakup with Adele. Alexis walked forward and pressed her card into his hand and said, "On one condition Dr. Webber."

Richard raised an eyebrow and said, "What's the condition, Ms. Davis?"

Alexis reached up and touched his hair and said, "You stop coloring your hair. I like my men natural in every way."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Three Days Later

As Addison drove Alexis to the airport, the silence reigned in the car. Addison walked into the terminal with her friend as she felt the tears well into her eyes, "I don't want you to go Alexis."

Alexis pulled her new friend into a hug and said, "Thank you. Thank you for allowing me to get away from my life for a couple of days and give another tortured professional woman a chance to say everything she's been dying to say. I just wished I had a Miranda Bailey in Port Charles, she would make everything worthwhile."

Addison sighed and said, "I miss you already. Walking into the hospital with my head held high these last couple of days has truly been heaven for me. Mark won't look me in the eye and I've been finding bouquet of flowers in my office from Derek begging for forgiveness, I still think he's worried that you are going to sue. Not to mention that Meredith has been out of my sight and I feel like Seattle has finally become a place where I can create a life."

Alexis patted her friend on the shoulder, "You can't let those writers whoever that think they have control of our life, and dictate all of our actions Addison. I learned so much when I was by your side and I'm going to take every piece of advice that you've given to me and put it to good use, I promise."

Addison smiled and said, "And be ready because one of these days, I'm going to surprise you and show up in Port Charles to exact revenge on your enemies."

Alexis shook her head and said, "I don't know if there's enough time for that, the list is quite long. I only had about three or four to deal with here but in Port Charles, I'm considered lower than low."

Addison looked at the sad look that crossed her friend's face at the thought and instantly decided then and there to schedule some time away to ensure that her friend was given her own chance at happiness.

She pulled her back into one last hug and said, "Take care Alexis."

Alexis smiled and said, "The doctor has spoken and I shall obey. Thank you Addison and take care. Don't let Derek, Mark or Meredith dim the light that is Addison Forbes Montgomery, it's a light that will continue to shine long after theirs have burned out. Just remember that."

After leaving her with those parting words, she pulled her carryon on her shoulder and disappeared into the security checks.

Addison felt the tears roll down her face as she said goodbye to the woman who had come into her life one night at Joe's and made it better ever since.

* * *

End of Part 1 (To be Continued) 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A New Reality Part II

Rating: PG-13 Harsh Language and Adult Themes

Summary: Crossover with GH. When the two women who are been put on the backburner as far as quality writing get together, hilarity ensues and their victims are left hoping for mercy!

**Part II**

* * *

**Port Charles**

"I'm looking for Alexis Davis." The face that greeted her was not a kind one, and the sneer that followed was one that Addison was sure she would remember, "Why would you be looking for that dried up old hag?"

Addison pulled back and looked at the person who had answered her with curiosity, this must be Carly. There was no one else who would be that vulgar upon first meeting, "Carly, I heard about you."

Addison felt a smile cross her lips as she remembered the time that Alexis had greeted her enemies in same form and felt the stirrings of the actress that Alexis had claimed to call upon in Seattle. She pulled her into a hug with a flourish, "Carly, I must say you look even better in person. Alexis told me all about you, have the crabs cleared up? I know it's must not be easy to know where you get all of those STD's with the bed hopping that you do but I'm sure that if you give me a list of all your partners for the month, well with your reputation let's face give me all your partners for the week and I'm sure we can come up with an idea of where to start."

Carly scowled at her and said, "That bitch told you that I had a STD? Well, it serves her right that her children get constantly taken away from her. She's no better than…."

Addison giggled as she said, "Yes please, Carly tell me all about how it is to be a model mother. I love to learn from you about how to properly raise your children. Because last I heard they were worried that your son was a murderer but it turns out he's just a selfish, spoiled brat but I wonder where that came from? I know it must be in the genes."

Carly lunged for her when a man came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist effectively pulling Carly away from her target. Carly spun around and swung at the man who was holding her back and then stopped when she recognized his face, "Jax?"

Addison looked into the face of Jasper Jax and felt a stirring of desire, Alexis was right. McSteamy had nothing on Jasper Jax. Addison smiled slyly and said, "You must be the man I'm here to see."

Jax looked at her curiously and Addison smiled as she realized that this was the man that Alexis spoke of so fondly in regards to Port Charles, naming him one of her true friends, "Jax, at your service. I noticed that you were talking to Carly."

Addison looked back at the woman who was heaving in air as she was trying to decide who Addison was and what she meant to the people that she considered hers. "Talking would require speaking with someone of a relatively intelligent IQ, I was merely conversing with the furniture on the dock because as you know conversing with Carly is like talking to wood."

Ignoring her presence she stepped beyond the odious woman and linked her arms through Jax and said, "We need to talk about a mutual friend of ours."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Addison shook her head in disbelief as she listened to all the horror her friend had been through in the last couple of months, "Jax are you serious? What kind of judges do you have in this town? What kinds of people allow that psychopathic man custody of an infant? An infant who in his own words he is taking because he can? This is madness and I can't believe that you allowed it to go on as long as it has."

Jax flinched at the anger in the gorgeous red-haired woman sitting across the table from him as he admitted to himself that he had dropped the ball, "I know Addison and I apologize on my behalf but I've been worried about…."

Addison cut him off with a disgusted sigh, "You've been worried about Carly right? She's in the middle of this twisted triangle between you and Sonny and once again Alexis is on the backburner and her sanity as well? Really Jax, how can you even live with yourself?"

"So Candyboy you finally got a dinner companion who knows what you're capable of and is calling you on the carpet."

Addison looked up from her meal and leaned back in her chair as she eyed the man who had suddenly appeared in front of her. This was Sonny Corinthos. The man that held her friend's heart in his hand and then tore it in two, he was no better than Derek Shepherd and at that moment she didn't know if she could hate a man more than she did him.

She stood up and reached for her glass of water and threw it in his face as she felt all the rage that was inside of her directed at the men who had made both Alexis and herself doubt their own self-worth, "Well, if it isn't Sonny Corinthos. I'm curious Sonny, what does it take for you to wake up and smell the coffee? I mean, I know that you are one of the foremost gangsters on the seaboard and sell 'coffee' with all that jazz but Carly really? You know I look at you two and I wonder, I just really wonder what men want. I mean, you are both established businessmen, one legally the other one not so legally and yet who do you want by your side? Someone who can compliment you, someone who can make you appear to both brilliant in not only a personal but a professional sense? No, you both go for the whore up the street that's been around the block more times than Lance Monroe has been around the world? Seriously, if this is all Seattle and Port Charles has to offer, maybe Alexis and I should start looking to live somewhere down south because the pickings here are slim."

After spouting her piece Addison exhaled a deep breath nodded slightly at both Jax and Sonny and excused herself from the restaurant. She had started out on a mission to hurt all the ones who had hurt Alexis but now she was worried about her friend. After hearing everything that Jax told her that Alexis had been through in the last couple of weeks, it appeared she needed a friend by her side and since it appeared that her friends were currently embroiled in the latest Carly scandal of the week, it was up to her to see to Alexis's wellbeing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the room where Alexis Davis is receiving her chemotherapy."

Robin Scorpio stopped in her writing of notes in her patient's chart at the request that was uttered to her from across the desk.

She paused and shook her head, it wasn't often that new people appeared in Port Charles and their first stop was the hospital. Robin smiled at the woman in front of her and said, "I'm sorry we can't give out information about patients."

Addison scowled as she dug in her purse and said, "If I tell you I'm her doctor and I'm only concerned about her health will that suffice?"

Robin exhaled a sigh and said, "Listen, I'm not trying to give you a hard time, I just really can't break the rules, HIPAA and all."

Addison rolled her eyes and said, "I'm sorry, I've just had a hard morning trying to hold my tongue with some of the men in Port Charles who can't see past their penises to see that Carly is a viper."

Robin giggled, "When I say it, everyone acts like I'm being a bitch, but she has to be the worst creature ever created. The only thing, I lament is that she keeps entrapping good men in her web and I don't know how she gets and holds them but they stay."

Addison felt a kinship with the young woman who had identified Carly for what she was and was trying to get the people in her life to see beyond the blonde for the creature she really was, "Robin, tell me about Alexis. I know where she lives and my next stop is to visit her but I need to know what state she's in."

Robin sighed as she looked at the woman standing in front of her and deduced that she was generally concerned about Alexis Davis and she knew she could not deny her any information. Especially when it seemed like she was all alone. She stepped down from the nurses' station and motioned her over to the couch and sat down and said, "After Alexis lost custody of Molly to the ass of Ric, she started spiraling downward. She's stopped chemo Addison and she's just waiting to die. If you are truly here as her friend, maybe you can make her see she has something worth living for."

Addison exhaled a deep breath and said, "Thank you Robin. I'm here to do just that."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Addison opened the door to the address of the house she had received from Robin as she walked in and sighed as she put her bags down. The lights were off and Alexis was sitting in a chair with her legs covered in a blanket. She didn't blink as the door opened and even as Addison moved around her living room.

Addison walked into the kitchen and sighed as she noticed that there were no groceries in the refrigerator and nothing in the pantry. She reached for a mug and pulled out a tea bag from the cupboard as she fixed her friend a cup of tea and walked back into the living room.

She sighed as she sat on the edge of the desk and said, "Okay Alexis, that's enough of that. Drink up; we've got a lot of work to do."

Alexis looked up and blinked several times before accepting the mug and speaking softly, "Kristina?"

Addison flinched at the mention of her sister's name, Alexis was really doing bad if she was remembering her sister. Addison knew that it was wrong but if she was going to help her friend through this latest crisis then she needed to handle it head on, she nodded as she took her hand and said, "Yes Alexis, it's me and I've come here to help you right the wrongs that have been committed against you and your children."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Addison leaned back in the chair as she met with her friend from the New York Bar Association as he reviewed the case and closed his eyes as he shook his head in disgust.

"Addie, are you serious? How is this even possible to occur in Port Charles? This man is a monster, the woman is fighting cancer and the judge still gave custody to this man? I can have the decision overturned in an hour if you like."

Addison leaned forward as she smiled at her old friend, "Mason, you don't know what that means to me. Just promise me one thing, once the decision is overturned call me first. I want to be the one who personally delivers the news to Ric Lansing in person."

Mason leaned back in his chair as he reviewed his friend with a look of unease, "Addison, I never wanted to be on your bad side what do you have plan for this poor bastard?"

Addison crossed her arms as she stood up with a grin, "That's my secret for now Mason but just know that I'll be waiting for your call."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Three Hours Later

Addison grinned at the handsome detective by her side as she checked her watch and said, "Are you ready Cruz?"

Cruz smiled at the pretty redhead in front of him and said, "Yea I'm ready and I'm telling you it couldn't have happened to a better person, I'm just sorry it took so long. How is Alexis?"

Addison stopped as she noticed the genuine look of concern in his eyes and said, "Cruz, I'm glad that you asked, I think Alexis is going to be just fine. Come on, its almost time."

Addison looked beyond Cruz to the camera crew that was posed on the doorstep and she questioned if they were ready.

After receiving an affirmative she flashed Cruz a grin and said, "Let's get started."

Cruz and two of his men kicked down the door to Ric Lansing's apartment as they entered. They walked to the bedroom where Ric was currently 'indisposed' with the hooker that Addison had hired and had sent over and she had the film crew taping, "Ric Lansing, this is your life. I'm here to take custody of the infant Molly Davis, so she can be returned to her mother. This tape will broadcast on the news at 5,6 and 10 so I suggest you start looking for another job. In reference to the charges of solicitation, I'm sure Detective Rodriguez will be happy to take Bambi and your statement."

Cruz flashed a grin as she walked into the living room and peered into the bassinet of the little girl who was sleeping peacefully unaware that all of this chaos had happened during her nap. She picked her up and noticed the track of tears that were resident on her cheeks. As she cradled the infant in her arms, she cursed the ground that Ric walked on; it was obvious that the baby obviously missed her mother.

Ric came running out of the room in his boxers screaming about injustice, "This won't hold up in a court of law, I don't know who Alexis thinks she messing with but she's a pot smoking, death bound woman who's just trying to be vindictive because she didn't get her way."

Addison reached for the phone and handed it to Ric and said, "Call. Please call Ric, they will tell you that two hours ago a judge filed an amendment to the original judgment and gave Alexis Davis full custody of Molly Davis, I also took the liberty of having her name changed to Molly Davis. You are no longer allowed to practice law in this state nor the judge that 'passed' the ruling over this case. I had a couple of favors owed me and I collected so go put your clothes on Ric and go to jail along with the rest of the bastards who think they deserve to hurt a woman just because she decided to not put up with your worthless ass. Don't worry; I'll make sure that Molly gets home safely."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Addison shuffled Molly on her hip as she held onto the diaper bag over her arm and Kristina's hand in the other one. After finding out that Addison had given full custody of Kristina over to Carly and Sonny she knew that her friend was in even direr straits that she had once thought. She pushed the door open and saw Alexis sitting in the middle of the couch.

She was grateful that she had taken a shower and appeared to look a little bit better. Addison smiled as Kristina came running in with a smile, "Mommy, Aunt Addie brought back me and Molly. We are all back together again."

Alexis looked up with tears in her eyes as Addison crossed over the threshold with Molly on her arm who was trying to get out of her arms and into her mother's. Alexis opened up her arms as she embraced her daughter and the tears rolled down her face.

Addison sighed as she leaned against the door and watched her friend smile for the first time since she entered into Port Charles.

She pulled out her cell phone and called the market that she had asked Cruz the number for and started ordering all of their ingredients.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Addison? There are no words for what you've done today. This is more than anyone has ever done for me, so selflessly and I don't know what to say."

Addison hugged her friend and said, "Hey you took pity on me one day at Joe's and I thought I would return the favor. Alexis, this is no strings attached, I'm not Stefan, I'm not Sonny I don't want anything other than your happiness. Don't forget that."

Alexis leaned against her shoulder and said, "Ric won't be happy with this change of events, he's determined to make my life a living hell because I wouldn't forgive him for sleeping with my daughter."

Addison snorted and said, "I think Ric has bigger problems than worrying about you. Don't worry he's going to be tied up with the authorities for a moment."

Alexis looked at her in confusion but shook her head as Addison got up and pulled her into the kitchen and sat her down at the table, "You haven't been eating properly, I was talking with Robin Scorpio who is worried about you. Speaking of, are you sure that she's not yours? I mean I haven't met this infamous Sam McCall but I can only assume that she must get all of her traits from her father's side of the family and Robin seems more like something you would create."

Alexis smiled softly and said, "I wouldn't know, I've seemed to block that part of my life out, as well as a lot of other things, it was just the way I was raised."

Addison shrugged as she pushed a bowl of soup in front of her and said, "The girls are fed and Molly is taking a nap in her own bed. She put up a fight at first, I think she wanted you to put her to bed but I had to explain to her that you were taking a nap. She's stubborn, but I guess she gets that from you."

Alexis rolled her eyes as she started sipping the soup and Addison eyed her carefully for the reaction to her next statement, "Robin tells me that you've stopped chemo. I called and made an appointment for you to go back starting tomorrow. There will be no fighting; there will be no arguing you have your girls by your side and all the reason in the world to continue fighting. Alexis, after everything you told me you endured when you were in Seattle, I can't believe that you would let one setback get you down."

Alexis stopped eating as she met her eyes and shook her head, "My children Addie. My two daughters, the only reason that I was fighting were taken away from me and I lost that fight, the reason to keep fighting and I just wanted it to all end. I wanted to be anywhere but here."

Addison sighed as she leaned over and pressed a kiss to Alexis's head and said, "Don't worry, that reason has disappeared. Your girls are back with you and tomorrow you will start fighting this cancer again and I will handle a couple of more errands I have to see to before I leave Port Charles."

Alexis shook her head in disbelief, "You can't leave you just got here. We didn't even get to spend anytime together."

Addison smiled and said, "That was just a tester, I wanted to see if I was welcome to stay for a couple more days. I don't have to be back in Seattle until the middle of next week and I wanted to spend more time with you and my new nieces."

Alexis stood up and pulled her into a hug and said, "You know when God took Kristina away from me, I thought that I would never recover but I was wrong. He provided me with you, Addison. It seems stupid to admit that you came into my life one night after we got drunk at a bar but here you are and I don't know how I've been able to survive without you."

Addison pulled back and said, "Come on now, no crying. We have a lot to get accomplished."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Addison had dropped Alexis off at the hospital for her chemotherapy while she checked up on a couple of things. First she had placed a call to Cruz to verify if the case against Ric was proceeding nicely. Not only was it working out well, it also appeared that the mayor had to tender his resignation for hiring such an incompetent.

She smiled as she entered the Metro Court with both girls and motioned for a table. The shocks that she garnered assured her that this was the right place to have breakfast.

"Uncle Jax!"

Addison smiled as she placed Molly in a highchair and looked at the man that had appeared at their table, "Jax, it's good to see you again."

Jax leaned over Kristina's chair and said, "I saw the news last night, this morning and the tape running across the bottom of the screen. So, I guess you don't pull any punches, Alexis has full custody of both of her girls, Ric is behind bars and Alexis is where?"

Addison checked her watch and said, "She should be finished her first round of chemo in about thirty minutes?"

Jax smiled at her and said, "Who are you Addison Montgomery?"

Addison felt a flutter in her heart but refused to flirt openly while she was in charge of her friend's daughters. She was saved from having to respond when Carly sidled up to Jax's side and placed a possessive arm on his shoulder and spoke into his ear, "Jax, I didn't know that you guys knew each other so intimately."

Addison leaned back in her chair as Kristina looked up at Carly and smiled softly. Carly leaned forward to touch Kristina and Addison caught her hand and shook her head as she turned to Jax and said, "Jax, please warn Carly that Kristina hasn't been given her tetanus shot and I don't want her catching anything."

Carly growled as Jax smothered a grin and said, "Come on Carly; let's let them enjoy their breakfast in peace."

Carly turned on him and screeched, "She just insulted me Jax and you aren't going to do anything?'

Jax shook his head, "She's with Alexis's girls and she doesn't need to get into a verbal shouting match in front of her girls."

Carly scowled and said, "Sonny would've never allowed me to be insulted like that."

Jax sighed as he let go of her arm and started off, "Yea, that's why you married him again anyway wasn't it?"

Carly stopped as she realized what she had just admitted as she ran after Jax trying to apologize for her slip of the tongue.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Dr. Montgomery, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Addison clutched onto Kristina's hand tightly as she patted Molly on the back and said, "Sonny, I need you to allow Kristina to spend the weekend with her mother."

Sonny leaned back in his chair as he eyed the woman who had dared to throw a glass of water in his face as well as tell him truths that he wasn't ready to admit to and said, "Alexis retains full custody of our daughter and she remains in her care."

Addison smiled relieved and said, "Thank you, that's all I needed to know."

She turned to walk out when Sonny motioned for Leticia to enter as she reached for Molly and Kristina. Molly looked at her suspiciously and pulled back and Addison shook her head and said, "My niece is fine where she is. Kristina, you can go play for a little while I talk to your Daddy."

Kristina ran off excited as she turned her attention back to Sonny and said, "What is there to discuss?"

Sonny motioned for her to sit down and said, "You hurled a great deal of accusations the other day and never allowed me to defend myself."

Addison rolled her eyes and said, "Cut the crap Sonny. Pretend you are looking at Alexis here, I know you inside and out. You don't want to admit the truth and maybe Alexis is too scared to discuss it but I don't have a problem saying it, you are a coward."

Sonny flinched and said, "I'm not a….."

Addison interrupted him and said, "You are the definition of a coward. You love Alexis, I know you do. I see it when you look at Molly, she's not even your child but you look at her with such love in your eyes that I'm shocked that Alexis doesn't notice it. You decided that you weren't worthy of Alexis or you didn't love her or whatever rationalization you made in your mind and you pushed the one woman who was your counterpart in every way away from your side and that's when you started screwing up Sonny. You started messing up and it hasn't stopped since."

"Sonny did you hear….?"

The door flung open and Addison was face to face with Alexis's eldest daughter and she felt the stirrings of rage start in her stomach as she eyed the scantily dressed girl. Sam checked her out and started forward and said, "What are you doing with my sister?"

She reached for Molly who pulled back and laid her head against Addison's chest as she sighed in contentment. Sam turned to Sonny and said, "Who is she Sonny? What is she doing with my sister? How's my mother?"

Addison sighed as she stood up and said, "Sonny, I'll leave you to your kingdom of clingy, whiny women who you use to stroke your own ego. It was a shame that you wasted what could've been the best years of your life chasing after an impossible dream."

Sam looked at her and said, "Who do you think you are?"

Addison was still seething in rage at the presence of the woman who claimed to be Alexis's daughter but still treated her like crap as she turned to Sonny once more and dug around in her purse, and pulled out an envelope, "This is proof that you don't know what the true meaning of love is."

After handing him the envelope, she went looking for Kristina so they could meet Alexis at the hospital.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Alexis, you look wonderful."

Alexis rolled her eyes at Addison and said, "You don't have to lie, I know I look like hell but the doctors said I'm doing better."

Addison smiled as she watched Kristina and Molly on the floor and said, "I met Sam today. She's a piece of work Alexis; I'm still not betting that she's yours."

Alexis laughed and said, "Don't say that, she is my child no matter what."

Addison reached for her wine cooler as she spoke nonchalantly, "Sonny should be coming by tonight."

Alexis flinched as she looked up in shock, "What? Why? I don't need to see him."

Addison leaned back in her chair and said, "You do need to see him, you want to see him."

Alexis shook her head violently, "We don't have anything to say to each other."

Alexis stood up as she reached for her blanket and Addison said, "Alexis, you can't run from the truth forever. You've been protecting Carly for the last five years and you can't go on like that, she doesn't deserve it. You need to be happy Alexis, you deserve it."

Alexis sighed as she looked back at her friend, "I can't be happy being second best. Would you be happy like that?"

Addison looked down and said, "Derek broke up with Meredith. It seems their romance fizzled out and Derek wants to start pursuing me again. I'm scared Alexis but he's the one, he was the one twelve years ago and he's the one now so I'm taking it one day at a time."

Alexis looked back at her friend, "Are you ready for that? Do you trust him?"

Addison looked down at the floor and said, "When I always thought of the future and who would be the father of my children, I never imagined anyone but Derek Shepherd in that spot and even now after everything we've been through there's still no one else that I want for the father of my children. I want to fill my house with my own Kristina, Molly and Robin's."

Alexis scowled as she looked at her friend, "I told you, it's a pipe dream. Sam is my daughter."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Three Days Later

Addison watched as her friend floated, floated around her living room with a smile in her eye. She and Sonny Corinthos had talked, yelled, fought and cried and finally talked about the mistakes that had been made in the past and what they wanted for their future. The first order of business was that Sonny gave Carly her divorce so she could be with Jax, the only problem was that Jax didn't seem as excited that Carly was free as he had once been.

Alexis was responding favorably to the chemo and Ric had mysteriously disappeared from jail but she was assured that Jax and not anyone else had something to do with that miracle. All was right in her friend's life and she was actually missing her own.

She packed the last of her shirts in her bag as she reached for her purse when her phone rang, "Montgomery?"

"_When are you going to start using Montgomery-Shepherd again?"_

Addison rolled her eyes as the voice of her ex-husband filtered over the phone, "Maybe when I get another ring, and plan another wedding and get married to a guy with the last name Shepherd."

"_Funny Montgomery, very funny. When are you coming home? I'm lonely."_

Addison rolled her eyes and said, "It's only been a week, you've been gone to conferences longer. I'm just finishing up a couple of items with Alexis and then I should be back on the flight tonight."

"_Tell Alexis, I said hi and that I'm glad that she came to Seattle and set me straight about how I was screwing up my life. She was really a godsend for us wasn't she?"_

Addison closed her eyes and praised the day that Alexis Davis had walked into her life and said, "I thank God that she walked into my life daily. So tell me how are you and Richard doing?"

"_Richard wants to catch the first plane out to Port Charles to show Alexis that he stopped dying his hair. He wants to take her up on that date, do you think she's game?" _

Addison thought of the last couple of days and the smiles that had been present in her friend's face ever since her conversation with Sonny Corinthos and said, "I think we should look for someone else for Richard. Hey is Debbie single?"

"_Addison, I'm literally groaning over here. Please don't let Debbie be Richard's first date. She would eat him alive and he would run to us in fear, hurry home. I'm getting paged, I have to go. I love you Addie."_

Addison paused as she listened to the sentiment that rolled so easily off of his tongue and she reveled in the feeling that it still had the power to emit, "I love you too Shepherd. I'll see you soon."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Now it's me the one that's crying. I don't want you to leave Addison."

Addison hugged her friend and said, "I know Lexie but I have no choice. You have the love of your life by your side and I left mine back in Seattle. He said hi by the way and thanks."

Alexis stepped back and said, "I liked Seattle. I would never move there because my life is here but I missed the feeling of being able to tell everyone off and not worry about the consequences."

Addison laughed, "Anytime you feel like handing out another smackdown let me know and I'll buy your ticket. Don't shut Sonny out completely, he's still worried about you, and I know that you don't want to trust in him, in your love but try because shielding yourself off from the pain isn't any better than being a coward."

Alexis nodded as the tears started rolling down her eyes and said, "Addison, you are truly my sister of the heart. Thank you for everything and I promise that our pact is still active."

Addison smiled and said, "Remind me again, we made so many pacts that first night."

Alexis rolled her eyes and said, "You don't remember the most important pact we made in our drunken haze?"

Addison giggled and said, "Refresh my memory before my flight leaves!"

Alexis said, "If we ever find the writers who appear to be in charge of our lives…." Addison cut her off as she finished, "We are going to put out a hit on them."

Alexis laughed a full body laugh, glad that her friend had remembered and said, "You got it."

Addison walked towards the terminal and said, "I hope we find them sometime soon, you know while we still have the mob in the family."

Alexis hugged Addison one more time and said, "Thank you for helping me live a new reality. It's been a blast."

Addison hugged her back and said, "It was my pleasure, after all my reality has never been the same since you entered it."

**The End**

* * *

A/N: So you ask, why did I write this story? And the answer is simply, I get tired of how characters are written on the shows that I watch. GA's and GH have two talented actresses in Kate Walsh and Nancy Lee Grahn but instead of capitalizing on them, they write stories that ensure that they will be either despised or underutilized by their fans. I don't watch either of those shows at the moment because of that exact reason and I needed an outlet to put things right while bringing two extraordinary characters/women/actresses together for my own little version of fun. 

Thanks for reading as always, EP!


End file.
